


Türchen 64 - Entführung und Meer

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [63]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: In einem wankenden Schiff fällt um, wer stille steht, nicht, wer sich bewegt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für Luisa – hier ist dein zweites Pairing :D Hach, Geschichten wie die von Kevin finde ich sehr interessant... Das musste so ein kleines bisschen rein. Außerdem etwas Norddeutschlandflair, was für mich als Bergkind eine echte Herausforderung ist. Ich hoffe, ich liege mit den Fachbegriffen etc. nicht allzu weit daneben :D Zitat ist von Ludwig Börne.

**Wortzahl:** 1869  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

„Hände hoch.“

Ein harter Gegenstand drückt sich in Felix' Rücken, intuitiv reißt er die Hände nach oben. Dann verzieht sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen, das er sofort versucht zu unterdrücken, und er verschränkt seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Ist das ein Überfall?“

Der Mann hinter ihm knurrt. Er drückt die Knarre oder was auch immer er da hat, fester gegen Felix' Rücken, so dass Felix einen Schritt nach vorne machen muss.

„Wonach sieht es aus? Steig' in das Auto ein.“

Felix' Blick wandert über den Parkplatz. Da er nicht gerade zu den langsamsten Spielern in der Kabine gehört, ist der Parkplatz noch gut gefüllt.

„Welches Auto darf's denn sein?“  
„Etwas mehr Respekt bitte, sonst drücke ich ab. Das schwarze da drüben.“

Mehr Anweisungen bekommt Felix nicht. Der Mann schiebt ihn in die Richtung des richtigen Autos – in die Richtung des Autos, das Felix auch ohne diese Fremdeinwirkung angesteuert hätte.  
Erst als sie dort ankommen, verschwindet der Gegenstand aus seinem Rücken. Der Mann macht einen Schritt zur Seite, er reißt die Beifahrertüre auf.

„Rein da.“

Diesmal hört Felix nicht auf ihn. Stattdessen mustert er den anderen Mann. Schwarzer Pulli, die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, etwas breitere Statur und tatsächlich eine Knarre in der Hand.  
Wirkt fast schon furchteinflößend.

„Und was ist, wenn nicht?“

Keine Antwort. Zumindest keine verbale.  
Der Mann drückt ab.

„Aua! Ey, die hat ja voll den Druck. Hast du die in der Erwachsenen-Abteilung gekauft? Für Kinder ist die doch garantiert nicht zugelassen.“

Felix reibt sich die Seite, wo ihn der Wasserstrahl getroffen hat, er blickt zur knallbunten Riesenwasserpistole, die der andere nun zufrieden grinsend sinken lässt.

„Meine Ü18-Knarre zeig ich dir später. Steigst du jetzt ein oder muss ich noch mal abdrücken?“

Abwehrend hebt Felix die Arme und nimmt widerstandslos auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz. Sein Entführer schließt die Türe, dann geht er hinüber zur Fahrerseite und steigt dort ein.  
Für einen Moment lässt er die Maske fallen – er beugt sich hinüber zu Felix und küsst ihn kurz. Doch schon Sekunden danach ist seine grimmige Miene zurück und Felix schlüpft wieder in die Rolle des Opfers.

„Ist das eine Entführung?“  
„Wonach sieht es aus?“

Kevin startet den Motor, er lenkt den Wagen vom Parkplatz und fädelt sich in den Berliner Stadtverkehr ein. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Felix bemerkt, dass er nicht Richtung Zuhause fährt.

„Solltest du mir nicht die Augen verbinden?“  
„Mh, stimmt...“

Nun kann Felix sich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen. Er lacht los. Doch noch bevor er dazu kommt, seinen Freund für seine Entführerfähigkeiten zu kritisieren, kommt Kevin ihm zuvor.

„Aber dann siehst du nichts, wenn du gleich neben dem Auto herlaufen musst. Das ist unpraktisch.“

Die Drohung wirkt, Felix hört auf zu lachen. Das Grinsen kann er jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Und auch Kevins Mundwinkel verziehen sich nach oben, das sieht er ganz genau.  
Und dann ist das Schauspiel endgültig vorbei.

„Das wird eine längere Fahrt. Willst du was essen? Hab' was mitgenommen.“

Kevin nickt nach hinten und als Felix sich umsieht, erblickt er neben der Wasserpistole, die Kevin vorher auf dem Rücksitz abgelegt haben muss, einen ziemlich großen Beutel. Er greift danach und ein Blick ins Innere reicht, um zu erkennen, dass Kevin gut vorgesorgt hat.  
Es tut echt gut, ihn so locker über Essen sprechen zu hören und zu sehen, dass er Essen mitgebracht hat. Kevin hatte ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu Essen, deshalb war das teilweise echt ein Tabuthema für ihn, das er krampfhaft gemieden hat.  
Schön zu sehen, dass er die Angst allmählich überwindet.

Ja, Kevin ist jetzt wieder etwas dicker, aber so gehört er einfach und Felix mag ihn so. Erst recht, wenn er daran denkt, wie sehr Kevin für seine Verhältnisse manchmal abgemagert ist und wie dreckig ihm es da ging. Erst recht, wenn ihm bewusst wird, wie sehr Kevin in den Jahren, in denen er versuchte, sich im Fußball durchzusetzen, litt.  
Der Schritt weg vom Profifußball und damit von dem Gewichtszwang, den Kevin einfach nicht einhalten konnte, hat ihm gut getan – auch wenn er noch eine Weile gebraucht hat, um endgültig darüber hinweg zu kommen und Essen zu entdämonisieren.  
Es wird langsam alles gut.

Felix nimmt eines der sorgfältig eingepackten Brote heraus. Kevin hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben – alle Brote sind echt ansehnlich und auch großzügig bedeckt. Als Felix das erste Brot aufklappt, sieht er, dass sogar eine in Scheiben geschnittene Essiggurke darauf liegt. Und das, wo Kevin doch keine Essiggurken mag, sie nicht einmal anfassen will, weil seine Finger dann ewig nach Essiggurke riechen...  
Kevin hat heute einen echt romantischen Tag. Auch wenn nicht unbedingt jeder eine vorgetäuschte Entführung als besonders romantisch empfinden würde, egal wie schlecht gespielt sie ist.

Die nächsten Kilometer verbringen sie essend und schweigend. Also, fast schweigend. Felix fragt, wohin sie fahren, Kevin sagt, dass das eine Überraschung ist, Felix bietet Kevin ein Brot an, Kevin lehnt erst ab, erbarmt sich dann aber doch und nimmt eines der Brote ohne Essiggurke an.  
Dann sind beide satt, Felix verstaut die Tüte wieder.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir wirklich noch die Augen verbindet, damit du nicht errätst, was ich für dich geplant habe.“

Felix sieht zu seinem Freund hinüber, der erwidert den Blick ernst. Soll also diesmal kein Spaß sein – Kevin will die Überraschung so lange wie möglich geheim halten.  
Gut, dann will er ihm das nicht verderben. Aber...

„Ich kann auch 'ne Runde pennen.“  
„Wenn du die Augen erst dann aufmachst, wenn wir da sind?“  
„Krieg' ich hin.“

Das sagt er nicht deshalb, um Kevins Vertrauen auszunutzen – es ist wirklich so. Kevin hat eine echt angenehme, ruhige Fahrweise und Felix sowieso eine kleine Schwäche für Autonickerchen.  
Auch Kevin weiß das. Er nickt zufrieden und Felix bettet den Kopf an der Scheibe.

Als er wieder aufwacht, spürt er Kevins Finger – ja, das sind ganz eindeutig Kevins Finger, um das zu erkennen, braucht er nur ein paar Sekunden – und ein Stück Stoff auf seinem Gesicht. Kevin zieht seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne, dann knotet er das Stück Stoff an seinem Hinterkopf fest. Sieht danach aus, als könnte er doch nicht ganz auf die Augenbinde verzichtet.  
Kurz grummelt Felix, macht Kevin damit darauf aufmerksam, dass er wach ist. Kurz streicht Kevins Hand über seinen Kopf.

„Wir sind da.“

Mit Kevins Hilfe steigt Felix aus, dann lässt er sich von ihm führen.  
Wohin? Keine Ahnung. Soweit er das beurteilen kann, geht es ziemlich ebenerdig vorwärts, allerdings verliert er auch kurz sein Gleichgewicht – die Sichteinschränkung direkt nach dem Aufwachen hat ihn etwas durcheinander gebracht.  
Erst als er sich komplett auf Kevin verlässt und nicht mehr vor jedem Schritt das Stück Boden, auf das er seinen Fuß setzen will, abtastet, kann er sich auch auf die Umgebung konzentrieren – also auf das bisschen, das er ohne Augenlicht wahrnimmt.

Und dann wird er von einer Welle Heimweh überschwemmt. Es kommt ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, und bringt ihn dazu, sich an Kevin festzukrallen.  
Hier riecht es wie dort, wo er aufgewachsen ist. Nach der Ostsee, nach Meer, nach Salzwasser, nach – Nun hört er auch Möwen, die ganz in ihrer Nähe schreien.

Hier gibt es Möwen, es riecht nach Meer, sie waren eine Weile unterwegs... Sie sind am Meer?

Nach ein paar Minuten Fußweg bleibt Kevin stehen. Sein Griff um Felix' Schultern wird fester, er hält ihn so davon ab, noch weiter zu laufen. Kurz darauf spürt er wieder Kevins Finger an seinem Kopf – spürt, wie sie den Knoten seiner Augenbinde öffnen.  
Und als das Stück Stoff verschwindet, sieht er, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Sie stehen an einem Pier. Der Strom vor ihnen verliert sich in beide Richtungen am Horizont und Felix ahnt, dass er auf einer Seite ins Meer übergeht. Auch die Möwen sieht er nun.  
Außerdem ist da ein Schiff. Ein kleines, rustikales Segelboot, das sich direkt vor ihnen in den Wellen hin und her wiegt.

Nachdem er sich einen Überblick verschafft hat, richtet Felix wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Kevin. Nun wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für die versprochene Überraschung, findet er.  
Und Kevin enttäuscht ihn nicht. Kurz räuspert er sich, dann kramt er einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. Er legt den Arm um Felix und liest vor, was er sich darauf notiert hat.

„In einem wankenden Schiff fällt um, wer stille steht, nicht, wer sich bewegt.“

Felix lässt den Kopf gegen Kevins Schulter sinken. Er braucht jetzt sehr, sehr viel Nähe zu Kevin.  
Denn er versteht, was er damit sagen will. So ganz hat er es noch nicht aufgedröselt, aber sein Herz weiß schon Bescheid.  
Ihm wird warm ums Herz.

Wieder räuspert sich Kevin, dann lässt er eine Erklärung folgen.

„Ich finde, der Spruch passt zu uns. Weil wir schwierige Zeiten hatten, sie aber überstanden haben, weil wir etwas getan haben.“

Ja, das stimmt. Vor allem bei Kevin. Bis er den für ihn richtigen Weg gefunden hat...  
'Wir'. Kevin spricht ganz deutlich von 'wir'. Das bestätigt sein Bauchgefühl von gerade eben.

Eine Weile bleiben sie einfach so stehen, Arm in Arm, jeder in seinen Gedanken verbunden, aber irgendwie doch miteinander verbunden.  
Dann hält Felix es nicht mehr aus und er muss die Frage stellen, die ihm auf dem Herzen liegt – auch wenn sie die Romantik zerstört.

„Und um mir das zu sagen, bist du extra mit mir hierher gefahren?“

Kevin nimmt es ihm nicht übel, er lacht und drückt ihn fester an sich.

„Natürlich. Und weil... Weil mich dieser Spruch auf eine Idee gebracht hat.“

Er streckt den Arm aus, zeigt auf das Segelboot, das sanft hin und her schaukelt. In seiner Stimme schwingt ein Grinsen mit.

„Das ist unser Boot.“  
„Unser...“

Ihr Boot? Kevin hat ihnen ein Boot besorgt? Nur wegen einem Zitat, das ganz gut zu ihrer Lebenssituation passt?  
So unlogisch das auch klingt – es passt zu Kevin. Es passt zu ihm, dass ihm ein Zitat – und allerhöchstens noch der Gedanke daran, dass Felix ein Kind der Küste und damit ein Fan von Segelbooten ist – als Grund reicht, um ihm eine solche Überraschung zu bereiten.  
Langsam breitet sich ein Grinsen auf Felix' Gesicht aus. Sie sind Bootsbesitzer!

„Hat sie auch einen Namen?“  
„Na klar. Das ist die Kogge.“

Die Kogge... Damit ging alles los. Bei Hansa Rostock haben sie sich kennengelernt – waren damals die großen Hoffnungsträger. Beide frisch aus der Jugend, kamen sie zu den Profis und sollten sich dort beweisen. Mit dem roten Schiff mit dem blauen Segel – der Kogge – auf der Brust.  
Dann sind sie ihren Weg gegangen, mal bergauf, mal bergab, definitiv nicht geradlinig. Und heute... Heute sind sie beide in Berlin. Der eine nicht mehr im Profigeschäft tätig, der andere in der zweiten Liga, aber zusammen in Berlin. Wenn sie nicht gerade in Rostock vor einem Segelboot stehen.

Felix' Hand gleitet nach unten, er ergreift Kevins Hand.

„Das ist gleichzeitig das tiefsinnigste und verrückteste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe.“

Kevin lacht, er wirkt sehr zufrieden mit sich und seiner Überraschung. Dann wechselt er ganz galant das Thema.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst nicht nur das Schiff des Lebens segeln.“  
„Klar.“

Natürlich kann er das. Mit Kevin übersteht er jeden Seegang.


End file.
